A refrigeration apparatus and the like have been provided so far with a refrigerant channel switching unit disposed between a heat source unit and a plurality of utilization units in order to switch flow of refrigerant. For example, in an air conditioning system disclosed in (Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No 2008-39276, a plurality of refrigerant channel switching units are disposed between a heat source unit and a plurality of utilization units such that each utilization unit is capable of independently selecting either a cooling operation or a heating operation.